Harry Potter and the Half-Demon
by DreamWalker2526
Summary: Harry Potter and his sister will soon learn that Dark Magic is not always evil. And that some things are not what they appear to be. (Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

The Half-Demon Sister

Lily Potter woke up from a very strange dream. All she could remember of it was the face of a tall, handsome man with black horns ( **A/N: No, there will be no Satan in this story** ). She looked at James, who was still asleep with his messy black hair all over his face.

She got up, and went towards the nursery. Where she found her beautiful son sleeping peacefully. Little Harry was born four months ago. When he was asleep, you would never know that he was also Lily's child. But if you looked at his eyes, it became clear.

In the next day (12/02/1980) Lily had another child. The healers didn't know how that was possible, since Lily presented no signs of pregnancy after Harry was born. No one knew who the father was. Young Kyla didn't look anything like James, or Lily. They even did a blood test on her. It showed that she was Lily's daughter, but it said that the father was unknown.

Kyla had dark brown hair and red eyes. And to make it more weird, she had an inverted pentagram on her right shoulder. At first, Lily and James thought she was a Metamorthmagus because of her eyes, but she never changed her appearance, so they discarded the option. She quickly got along with Harry, and was awfully protective of him.

It didn't take her long to start performing accidental magic, making things float, and suddently appearing at Harry's crib when he was crying. Her parents thought this was very weird. Children weren't supposed to do accidental magic until they were at least seven!

 **Time-Skip (Halloween)**

Lord Voldemort arrived at the Potter's home. He killed James Potter without hesitation, the fool tried to stand up to him without a wand, pathetic. He went to the nursery, where she found Lily Potter standing in front of her children.

"Stand aside, you foolish woman." He said. Lord Voldemort normally wouldn't hesitate to kill a mudblood. But Severus Snape, one of his loyal followers, literally begged on his knees for his lord to spare Lily. And Voldemort rewarded those who were loyal to him.

"NO! Not my children! Kill me instead!" Lily said. If she had to die, she would die protecting her babies. Voldemort didn't care, and in a few seconds, Lily fell lifeless to the ground.

The Dark Lord approaches his next victims. The girl's red eyes didn't leave him for a moment, refusing to miss even one of his movements. The boy had a curious look on his face, thinking that man was actually James in a costume.

But as Voldemort came closer, Harry realized that was not his father, and began to cry. Lord Voldemort hated the sound of children crying, and raised his wand towards Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" He casted the killing curse. It happened so fast. The killing curse hit Harry's forehead, and the curse went back towards the caster. Kyla could perfectly see a black, spiritual version of the man that killed her parents, being thrown out of his own body and disappearing.

Minutes later, a big man entered the room, it seemed that he was crying silently. He saw the crib, and went towards it.

"Hello Harry, Kyla. I'm Rubeus Hagrid." He said, picking up the kids. Kyla fell asleep, still hugging her brother.

When Kyla woke up, she and Harry were inside a very dark cupboard. Kyla liked the dark, but Harry was terrified of it. She hugged her crying brother

"Mama?" Harry called out to his mother. Kyla shook her head. She knew she would never see mommy again.

 **A/N: I don't believe in demons, or in the devil, but I find demonology very interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years passed since then and life wasn't very good for the Potter siblings. They slept in a cupboard, and had to do all chores in the house.

Their cousin, Dudley, and his friends, often played a "game" with them, named Potter hunting. They played this miserable game every week until Kyla screamed in pain and all the glass in the room broke. After that, they locked Kyla in the cupboard and the game became Harry Hunting.

School wasn't a sea of roses either. The teachers were very mean, and the siblings would get locked in the cupboard without food if they got better grades than Dudley.

While Harry got teased and bullied by his classmates, Kyla was avoided like the plague. She constantly heard people calling her "demon" or "devil's spawn", all because she had red eyes.

But she didn't care. She got used to it. She knew that if she tried to argue, she'd get angry. And bad things happened when Kyla was angry.

But something changed. During vacation, Harry got a weird letter from a place called Hogwarts, and the siblings were moved to Dudley's second bedroom.

The letters kept coming, and all of them moved to place to place. First to a strange hotel, then to a house litterally in the middle of nowhere.

"Make a wish, Harry." Kyla said when the Dursleys were already asleep. It was Harry's birthday, and aside from Harry himself, Kyla was the only one that cared.

A lot of things happened after that. An anormally tall man simply broke into the house and told Harry he was a wizard! And after Harry told him of the things I did, he said that Kyla was a witch as well.

Then, he took the siblings to a place called Diagon Alley, where they bought all Harry needed, since Kyla was still ten and was too young to go to Hogwarts.

Harry insisted for Kyla to go to Hogwarts with him, so she wouldn't be alone at the Dursleys, but there was nothing Hagrid could do.

Kyla and Harry enjoyed their last month together before Hogwarts. But September came very quickly, and Harry had to leave her alone.

These months at the Dursleys were awful, even if she got a letter for Harry three times a week. She had to do every chores on her own. And without her brother, she felt truly alone in this world.

But on her birthday, things got way more interesting.

A/N: This was basically a review of what really happened, because I didn't feel like writing all of that in details, since it's not relevant to the story. And the story will be more focused on Kyla than in Harry. Sorry it was short, next chapter will be longer for sure!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla didn't expect anything on her birthday, except maybe a letter from Harry. Though what happened was truly something she wasn't expecting. It had been a normal day until lunch, but as soon as Kyla was done washing the dishes, the bell rang.

"Go answer the door, freak." Uncle Vernon said. Since Hagrid came, he was more cruel than ever to poor Kyla. He though he could still "beat the freakishness out of her".

Kyla went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a friendly looking woman with black hair and beautiful yellow eyes. She wore black and white clothing, and a long, dark grey cape, and it's closure had the figure of an inverted pentagram, just like in Kyla's right shoulder.

"Hello, you're Kyla Potter, right?" She asked, smiling. She looked to be about forty years old.

"Yes. Who are you, Miss?" Kyla said.

"If it's another brat selling cookies, tell them to get lost!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Kyla could swear she heard Dudley scream "No, I want cookies!" from somewhere in the house.

"Oh, _them_. May I speak with your guardians, Mrs. Potter?" The woman asked. Kyla nodded, and closed the door as soon as the lady stepped inside the house.

"A cape...? You're another freak, aren't you?! Get out of my house!" Vernon screamed, getting up from his seat as his face became almost purple. Petunia left the kitchen to see what was happening, and Dudley hurried to his room, not wanting another pig tail.

"I will only speak once, and you will listen closely, understand, Dursleys?" The woman in the cape said. After a yellow pentagram of light appeared under her fingers, the Dursleys were unable to speak. She was apparently calm, but inside, she was _furious_. She saw how these people treated Kyla. How dare they treat a child like that?!

"The way you treated this child is unforgivable. You are lucky she didn't release her inner beast right away. Now to why I came here for. Mrs. Potter is magical, but no, she is not a witch-" Petunia flinched. "She is a Half-Demon, an extremely powerful, and even _destructive_ being. If you keep treating her the way you do, expect to live a life of suffering, and the eternal torture of hell." The lady said.

"She is coming with me to buy her materials. And on January first she will be going to Salem School, and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop her. Well, unless she doesn't wish to go, of course." She said. Hold on, Kyla was a what?! So she was a freak after all...

"We will be going now. Goodbye." The woman said, waving her hand to reverse the spell. As soon as they left the house, her face immediately changed. She was smiling again.

"Take my hand for a moment." She said. Kyla was hesitant, but obeyed. And suddently, they were engulfed into a black smoke, and they appeared at some sort of town with bizarre statues. It's energy was a bit dark, but Kyla felt safe.

"I suppose you have questions now. Go ahead, I'm all ears." She softly said as they went towards a library.

"Alright. First, who are you?" Kyla asked. She looked at the building they were going into. It had two identical statues of winged serpents, one of each side of the door.

"My name's Amentia Gaya, Salem's potions mistress. I'm a Half-Demon, just like you." She said as they entered the library.

"Second, what do you mean I'm a Half-Demon? I thought I was a witch..." Kyla said, realizing that meant she wouldn't go to Hogwarts with her big brother.

"That means you are the child of a demon with a human. And don't look so sad. Half-Demons are not that different from wizards and witches. The only differences is that we don't use wands and are not afraid to practice the Dark Arts." Amentia said, as she picked up a few books from the highest bookshelves. Kyla noticed most of them had the images of inverted pentagrams.

"Doesn't that make us evil?" Kyla asked, remembering what Harry told her about Dark Magic.

"Dark Magic can be both good and evil. It only depends on what our intentions are. The same goes for Half-Demons, humans and every living being. We are good and evil. All we need to do is learn to learn how to control both sides. And that's why you are going to Salem. To learn how to control your darkness." Professor Amentia said while paying for the books and putting them on a bag.

"Aren't demons supposed to be the evil ones?" Kyla asked. Amentia sighed, as if she'd heard that question many times.

"Humans tend to often distort what they hear. I guess you could tell how different and darker a myth becomes after more than thousand years. Just know that not all that you hear is true. I won't deny demons did bad things, but they aren't the heartless monsters people think they are. You'll see." She said, as they left the library and went to another building.

"Alright...where are we going now?" The child asked.

"Now we need to buy your uniform." The dark haired woman said as they came inside the shop. They saw a tall, slender lady with skin as grey as stone, equally grey wings, and curly blonde hair. She still looked like a teenager. She looked at least nineteen years old.

"Professor Gaya! How nice seeing you here. Is this young lady going to Salem?" The blonde lady said, smiling at them.

"Hello Alicia, nice seeing you again. Yes, she is. Could you take her measurements?" Amentia said, putting a hand over Kyla's shoulder.

"Of course. Come, follow me." Alicia said, going towards the end of the store, where there was a table with a few measurement tapes. Kyla stood still, and the lady began to take her measurements. After she did that, she went towards a wardrobe, took out a cape, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a dark grey skirt, and gave it all to Kyla.

"See that fitting room over there? Go see if these fit on you." The grey skinned woman said. Kyla went towards the fitting room with blue curtains, and got changed. She really liked the uniform, at least she thought it was prettier than Hogwarts'.

After that, she was asked to wear black shoes and white, long socks. Amentia payed for the clothes, said goodbye to Alicia and they both left.

"What happened to her skin? And how does she has wings?" Kyla asked.

"That, young Kyla, was her inner beast. She didn't look like that when she was your age, though she can still look like a human if she wants too. You'll learn to do that when you get older. She's a Half-Demon as well." Amentia said. She was truly patient.

"I just realized...How do you know my name?" Kyla asked, as they went to the last store.

"We're asked to observe a Half-Demon child, and their family, before we give the big news. So we'll have know how they'll react. Your family is one of the worst kind. Child abusers, that's what they are. Almost as bad as fanatic Catholics. Sometimes they even try to disown their own children because of who they are. And sometimes they try exorcism...creepy stuff, that is." Professor Gaya said.

They bought everything else Kyla needed, and Amentia brought Kyla back to the Dursleys.

"In January first, at exactly 11:45 a.m, you will touch that pentagram mark on your shoulder, and say the words written on this paper. See you at Salem." Professor Gaya said, giving Kyla a piece of paper and disappearing into black smoke.

Kyla didn't even look at the Dursleys, she went straight to her room, and began to read her new books. The next day, Hedwig came with one of Harry's letters. Kyla replied his letter, and wrote everything that happened.

After Hedwig left, Kyla decided to read again, since there was nothing else to do. And you know what? Amentia was right. Maybe being a Half-Demon wasn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla learned a lot in the past month. When she didn't have to do chores, she locked herself in her room to read. She even learned to do a few things. She could make light bulbs turn off by merely pointing towards it. She managed to make small objects float, and when she accidentally burned her finger while making dinner, she discovered that the flames didn't hurt her at all. It even felt nice.

Though what she liked the most was when that pentagram of light appeared, floating a few centimeters under her palm and fingertips. It was just like Amentia's, except for the color. Kyla's was red instead of yellow.

After she read her history book, she realized Demons weren't that bad. They fed on the energy that created them, so they were powerful enough to use that energy upon humanity, creating a balance between good and evil. But they didn't do that because they liked seeing people suffer, they did that to keep the universe stable since light can't exist without the dark. And much to her surprise, she discovered that her father was Abbadon, the demon of destruction.

She left more relieved when she got a letter from Harry. It took him a while to process the information, but he was happy his sister wouldn't have to stay at the Dursleys. And after Kyla explained what she understood of demonology, he became a bit interested in it.

Much to Kyla's delight, January came quickly. She didn't waste any time. As soon as she woke up, she put everything she needed on her new trunk and got dressed. When the time came, she touched her pentagram mark with her left hand.

"Portas Salem, proferens me aperture est." She said, somehow knowing exactly how to pronounce each word. An inverted pentagram suddenly appeared on the floor, Kyla was engulfed in a black smoke and disappeared without saying a word to the Dursleys.

She appeared in a forest in front of a huge castle. Behind her, there was a big, silver gate. She noticed that both the castle and the forest were surrounded by a tall stone wall. Kyla took one step towards the castle when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hi." A feminine voice said. Kyla turned around to see who spoke and saw a red-headed girl with grey eyes. Both wore the same uniform and stared at each other's eyes.

"Hello. I'm Kyla Potter, what's your name?" Kyla said as the girl approached her.

"I'm Lazari Andrew. Is it your first year too?" She said as they walked towards the castle.

"Yeah. I'm glad we met. I didn't want to go there alone." Kyla said, pointing to the castle.

"Me neither... Do you know who your demon relative is?"

"Abaddon. You?"

"Lucifer's my father," Lazari said. Lucifer is the air elemental and demon of knowledge.

They went to the castle and came face to face with a very big stone door. It had images of two dragons on it, not to mention a few pentagrams. They pushed the door, and It was surprisingly not heavy.

Behind that door was a long Hall with seven long tables. Every table had exactly fifty students, all wearing the same uniform (except that boys wore pants instead of skirts). A few of the first years looked hesitant and shy, but the older students were happily chatting and joking like normal teenagers.

Kyla and Lazari sat at the table with the other first years, and Kyla noticed many of them had uncommon eye color. She counted at least five red-eyed children at that table. She looked around and saw many torches on the stone walls, and black banners with white inverted pentagrams.

The floor was made of purple wood, and the ceiling was enchanted, but instead of showing the sky, it showed a beautiful red Galaxy. Close to the walls were pillars with images of dragons, serpents, and gargoyles. And there was one huge stone door like the one in the entrance on each side of the room.

Kyla looked at a table at the end of the hall. It was standing higher than any other table in the hall, thanks to an elevation on the floor. This table was smaller than the others too, and only adults sat there. She saw Professor Gaya talking to a man with brown hair and black eyes.

Kyla and Lazari began to chat with the other first years. Most of them were very nice, but some were confused and some, even a little scared. After a while, a man with black hair, big white horns, and yellow eyes cleared his throat. Kyla wondered if he was Professor Gaya's father.

"Greetings, new friends, and old friends. For those who don't know, I am Oroan, demon of the Eclipse, and Headmaster of Solem. Now, there are a few things I would like to explain to those who joined our school this year." He said in a friendly tone.

"If you decided to read ahead before coming here, you will know that what humans told you about demons is not really true. And I'm not saying that to preserve my image." A few students laughed. That Headmaster seemed like a nice guy. He didn't look very old, he seemed fifty or something. Demonic magic is something else, isn't it?

"But if you didn't, worry not. For it won't take you long to understand that we are not the bad guys, we do what it's necessary to balance this world's energy. And that being a Half-Demon is nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, you are evil, but who isn't? Even the Angels have darkness inside of them. You are both good and evil, and as soon as you accept that, the easier it will be for you to adjust. Now I'll shut my mouth because I know you want to eat." He said, clapping his hand and making plates and food appearing on the tables.

Some first years looked relieved when they saw that it was normal food, and not souls or dead people. Lazari and Kyla barely stopped talking, and after lunch time was over, the Headmaster spoke again.

"Attention, first years. Professor Gaya and Professor Dale will lead you to your dorms. After you settle in, you may explore the school and the forest. Just don't approach any caves. At seven p.m. you will come back here to have dinner, and return to your dormitories." He said as Professor Gaya and a man with black hair and dark purple eyes got up from the table.

They called for the Firsties and led them towards the left door, which led to a long corridor, and when there were bifurcations, they led to another corridor. Kyla looked up and saw that the ceiling was made of stone now. Pity, she liked the Galaxy ceiling.

'What is this place, a maze?' She thought. This castle didn't have moving staircases or talking portraits. But instead, it had shadows on the walls, who moved like they were alive, taking the shape of many magical creatures. And more pillars.

They went to the second floor, it had even more doors and corridors.

"The second floor has no classrooms. All of these doors lead to dorms. Know that boys cannot enter the girl's dorms and vice versa. Now girls, follow me. Boys go with Professor Dale." She said.

Kyla noticed that the doors were all the same, and the only thing telling them apart were notes glued to the wooden doors, the notes had names on them.

After they walked for a little while, they arrived at where the first years were staying. Kyla and Lazari shared a room with three other girls. A brunette with green eyes, named Venus Dean, her mother is Batibat, the demon of nightmares, responsible for causing the death of very ill, or old people during their sleep. They would suffer less that way.

Astrid Eliot. She had blonde hair and black eyes. Her father is Agramon, the demon of fear. He was the one that prevented humans from doing the stupid things they would do if they were fearless. Kyla got along well with her.

Jazmine Hawk. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her father is Clisthert. The demon responsible for turning the day into night, and the night into the day.

Their dorm was a big circular stone room. The ceiling was a red Galaxy again, and the floor was still made of purple wood. It had five beds with grey covers, a wardrobe beside each bed, three windows, and one pillar on each side of the door. And on the floor, there was a black inverted pentagram.

Kyla picked the bed next to Lazari's, took her clothes and books out of her trunk, and placed them in her wardrobe. After all her dorm mates did the same, Kyla got up from the bed.

"Well, let's explore!"


	5. Chapter 5

They left the dorm, and went to explore the castle. All of the classrooms very exactly the same, except for the Potions lab, that had a lot of cabinets filled with bottles with all sorts of colorful liquids, including lava.

They even entered the Headmaster's office by accident. He just grinned and asked if they would like a cup of tea. His office was a circular room, with a lot of bookshelves, and two big windows. The floor also had an inverted pentagram.

They refused, and went back to their exploration. They left the castle and went to the forest. It had a lot of bright, orange mushrooms. It also had a big lake, with weird blue lights coming from it. Later, they saw a cave. Forgetting what the headmaster said, they walked towards it. But then, they heard a voice.

"Hey, we're not allowed to go in there." A male voice said. The girls stopped, and turned around to face a boy with messy brown hair, and aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, right, we forgot. Who are you?" Kyla asked.

"Roy Tyson. My father's Leviathan, before you ask." He said. Leviathan is the demon of chaos, and the water elemental. It definitely explains Roy's aquamarine eyes.

"Do you know why we can't go in there?" Venus asked, as all the six returned to the castle.

"Maybe. But I won't ruin the surprise." He said, smirking.

"How do you know? Did someone tell you?" Jazmine asked. She was very shy, but spoke anyways.

"My older brother, he studies here too. I mean, the one that came from my mother's womb." Roy said. Kyla knew that all the other children of Leviathan were his half-siblings, because they came from his father, but not from his mother. That meant Harry was only her half-brother.

They returned to the Main Hall, and ate dinner while happily chatting with each other. Except for Jazmine, who was too focused on her Dark Arts book. Before they were dismissed, the Headmaster decided to speak.

"At seven a.m., you will return here to have breakfast and to receive your schedule. And if you forgot how to get to your dorms, our friends in the walls might be able to help you. Good night." He said, and all the students got up and left at the same time.

After a while, Kyla got lost in the sea of students. She couldn't see her friends anymore, and she had no idea of where she was. She just stayed there for a few minutes, trying to remember how to get to the second floor, until she saw a shadow in the shape of a dragon flying in the wall, carefully avoiding the torches.

"Um...Mr. Shadow?" Kyla called for it, remember what Headmaster Oroan said. The shadow stopped moving, and turned to her. Kyla wasn't sure if it was looking at her, since shadows had no eyes.

"Could you show me how to get where I want to go, please?" She asked. She supposed the shadow didn't know where she wanted to go, but before she could remake her sentence, it began to fly through the walls, motioning with it's wings for her to follow it.

After following it for a few minutes, she discovered the castle had an underground floor.

"I'm pretty sure that's not my dorm." She said. They were in a dark corridor, and the only thing Kyla could see was a wooden door.

"But it's where you want to be." A male voice said. Kyla looked at the shadow. It shook his head, as if saying the voice didn't come from it. She turned around, and saw a tall man. He was a red-head, though his hair was so dark it could be considered brown. He had empty white eyes, and big, white horns.

"Who are you, sir?" Kyla asked, feeling a bit intimidated.

"I am Abigar, the demon of the future." He said. Kyla didn't know what to do! Should she bow? It was a move of respect after all. Yes, she should definitely do that! She immediately began to bow towards him, but he just snorted.

"No need for all that, kiddo. Abbadon and I are good friends, so you can kinda consider me an uncle. He'd never forgive me if I made one of his children bow to me." He said, playfully. Demons usually had a lot of respect for Half-Demons, some even managed to create trust bonds.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But where are we?" She asked.

"This door is a portal, young one. It leads to wherever your heart desires. Even though you are happy to be here, you wish to be with the one person that matters the most to you. In other words, you want to be at Hogwarts." Abigar said, looking at the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Kyla knew demons were very busy, so he wouldn't just pop up to tell her something she could figure out by herself.

"Your brother is gonna have a tough life, kiddo. He'll need you. Look, I'm not allowed to say much, but tell him not to get his hopes up about Quirrel. See you soon." He said, disappearing into black sighed, and opened the door.

On the other side was a circular room with five four-poster beds, all of them with red and gold covers. It had four windows, and a few torches on the wall. Kyla thought it wasn't very different from her dormitory in Salem. Since most students left for Christmas, and the term would only start tomorrow, the room was practically empty.

And sitting in one bed, there were two boys. One of them was her brother, and the other was a red-headed boy with freckles all over his face. They were talking, and didn't appear to notice the wooden door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry!" Kyla called, making the boys turn around to see her.

"Kyla! How did you get here?" Harry said, getting up from his bed and hugging his sister.

"I just went through that door over there. It's a portal." She said, pointing to the opened door in the middle of the room.

"You're Harry's sister then? Are you really Half-Demon?" The red-head asked.

"Yeah, but I'm here for a reason." Kyla said in a serious tone.

"What reason?" Harry asked.

"Abigar, the demon of the future, personally asked me to tell you not to get your hopes up about Professor Quirrel." She said. Through his letters, Harry told her all about Fluffly, The Philospher's stone, and Professor Snape. She didn't know what Quirrel had to do with it, though. Apparently, the boys didn't know either.

"I gotta go. Bye. Don't forget to send me letters, Harry." She said, going towards the door. As soon as she closed it, it was engulfed in black smoke, and disappeared. Kyla turned to the shadow in the wall, who was still shaped like a dragon.

"Ok, could you please lead me to my dorm now?" She asked. The shadow nodded, and after ten minutes had passed, Kyla was standing in front of her dorm's door.

"Thank you." She told the shadow as she went inside the room, where she found all her new friends sitting in their beds, in silence.

"Where were you?" Astrid asked as soon as Kyla closed the door.

"We looked everywhere for you." Venus said, frowning.

"We were worried something happened." Lazari said.

"Are you ok?" Jazmine asked, lifting her eyes from her book. Kyla told them everything that happened, and needless so say, they were shocked.

"So, he just said that and disappeared?" Venus asked, and Kyla nodded.

"Demons don't go around visiting random people. If he wants you to keep an eye on your brother, you should to that." Astrid said. Abigar can see the future, so anything he says should be taken seriously.

"Yes, I know. But can we please go to sleep? I'm tired." Kyla said, rubbing her eyes. One by one, they went to the bathroom to get changed. ( **A/N: Yes, there is a bathroom in the dorm. I forgot to write it down last chapter, sorry!** ) And after they changed into their pajamas, they went to sleep. After they all fell asleep, the torches' fire immediately disappeared, making the room dark and quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, they went to the Main Hall. They were happily chatting until Professor Gaya gave them their schedule. They would have a busy day.

7:00 a.m - 7:30 a.m : Breakfast

7:45 a.m - 8:45 a.m : Transfiguration

9:00 a.m - 10:00 a.m : Latin

10:15 a.m - 11:15 a.m : History

11:30 a.m - 12:30 a.m : Care of Magical creatures

12:30 a.m - 1:00 p.m : Lunch

1:15 p.m - 2:15 p.m : Potions

2:30 p.m - 4:30 p.m: Dark Arts

4:45 p.m - 6:45 p.m : Energy Manipulation

7:00 p.m - 7:30 p.m : Dinner

*Students are not allowed outside the second floor after 9:00 p.m

And they would have the same routine everyday! There were a few classes Kyla was looking forwards to, However. After they had breakfast, they went to Transfiguration class. It was taught by a woman named Cleo Leigh, her mother was Hela, demon of death. Professor Leigh seemed to be around her seventies. She had white, short hair, and brown eyes.

She gave each student a tiny mushroom, and asked them to transfiguration it into a marble. By the end of the class, Kyla, Jazmine, and some other people managed to make the mushroom a bit more circular.

They went to Latin class. It wasn't that hard, but they only learned the basics. The teacher was identical to Professor Dale, they were twins. So the Latin Professor asked the students to call him by the first name, Nate. He was nice.

History was taught by the Headmaster. Who better to teach History than an immortal demon? His classes were very funny, wich turned impossible for them to fall asleep. They learned about the ancient times, where Demons and Angels ruled the earth.

Care of Magical Creatures was interesting. The teacher was a vampire. He was a bit scary, but they would get used to it. He had black hair, and dark red eyes. His father was a vampire, and his mother was Lilith, princess of Hell. They learned about boggarts, and since they were created by fear, no one was surprised when Astrid and her half-siblings were able to control them. Turns out boggarts don't have a real form. When not transformed, they're nothing but dark energy.

After lunch, they had potions. Professor Gaya was a fantastic teacher! She was nothing like Snape. She was sweet and funny, like Oroan. But she was also severe, she was a teacher after all. Kyla couldn't wait to tell Harry Salem had a better Potions Professor than Hogwarts

Now to the best class, Dark Arts. No, they didn't learn how to kill, or turture. They learned about summoning rituals. Professor Dale was the teacher. He explained that summoning a Demon was different from summoning a Half-Demon. To summon a half-demon, the summoner and the half-demon must have the same blood flowing through their veins.

"Raise your hand if you are a child of Aldinach." He said. Aldinach was the demon who caused natural disasters, like hurricanes, tornados and earthquakes. Four kids raised their hands.

"I need one of you to volunteer yourselves." Professor Dale said. Though he didn't tell the students what they would be volunteering themselves to.

"I volunteer myself, professor." A boy said. He had dark purple eyes, and dark blue hair. When Roy asked him why his hair was like that, he said he was a Metamorphmagus, and that his mother was a witch.

"Very well. What is your name, child?" Professor Dale asked, while moving away the desks and chairs from the pentagram on the floor.

"Blake Ash, sir." He said nervously.

"Now, watch." The Professor said, taking a knife out of the cabinet beside the his table. The students wondered why the hell he had a knife, but said nothing, looking nervously at each other. He used it to make a cut on his finger. A few drops of blood fell in the middle of the pentagram, and Professor Dale stepped out of it.

"Ex imis umbrae vocabo Blake Ash." He said, and Blake instantly appeared in the middle of the pentagram, in black smoke. There were many 'whoa's and 'wow's from the students.

Later, they went to Energy Manipulation class. It was basically the same as Charms, except that they got better results than the Wizards, and they didn't use wands. The teacher was woman with long black hair and red eyes. She was Kyla's half-sibling. Every Time they used magic, that pentagram of light would appear, floating a few centimeters away from their hands. Kyla noticed that the pentagram always had the color of the person's eyes. They had to make a small coin float.

After they had dinner, Kyla went to her dorm and wrote Harry a letter.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _How are you? We saw each other yesterday but I miss you already! How are things going at Hogwarts? Everything is definitely fine here! Classes are simply amazing!_

 _We have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, History, Energy Manipulation (another way for Charms), Potions (The teacher is very nice, too! Snape is nothing compared to her.), and Dark Arts._

 _No, we didn't learn how to kill or anything. It was actually very insteresting, we learned around summoning rituals. Did you know you can summon be by drawing a pentagram on the ground, let a few drops of your blood fall in the middle of it, and say the words "Ex imis umbrae vocabo Kyla Potter"?_

 _Write to me soon._

 _-Kyla_

She studied with her friends for a little while, before going to sleep. She hoped Hegwid would show up soon, so she could take Kyla's letter.


	7. Not a chapter

Sorry guys, but I'll stop updating for a while. I'm going to a place with no internet and even if I do write the new chapters, I won't be able to post them. I'll be back at February though. Sorry.


	8. Sorry

Heya, readers! So, bad news for ya. I wrote three chapters for this story but wasn't able to post them because I had no internet avaliable. I was going to post them as soon as I had internet, and now I have. However, I wrote these chapters in my phone, and you probably don't know, but I live in one of the most dangerous states of my country. Well, you can probably guess what happened! I was robbed, and I don't have my phone anymore. So I'm gonna have to write the three chapters all over again. This will probably take a while. Again, I'm so sorry.


	9. Tumblr

Heya. I have a Tumblr account now, where I'll post interesting stuff OwO There, you can ask me questions about my stories, see some of my drawings, and even get some previews.


	10. Chapter 7

The next few days were quite interesting. It took a while, but the first years managed to get used to their surroundings, and accepted the fact that one of their parents was an immortal being that they believed to be evil.

Classes were getting harder, but Kyla and her friends always took notes to help them understand everything. The professors got used to them, even the Care of Magical Creatures professor, who was still a bit mysterious.

They were in Care of Magical Creatures class, and Professor Ahmet Reano ( **A/N: That's his name by the way** ) was leading them to the forest surrounding the castle. He asked the students to gather around him as he gave some instructions.

"As you may know, all magical humans, or in your case, half-humans are capable of creating a magical bond with a creature. Making that creature you're bonded familiar." He said, his blood red eyes staring deeply into the children's eyes, almost as if he could see their souls. "In this forest, you will find animals that are known to bond with half-demons. You may bond with them, or you may not. Try making a good impression on each animal you find, and you might be successful." He said, trying his best to sound more intimidating after each word.

"What if we find an animal that we don't bond with?" Venus asked, raising her hand to get the Professor's attention. Professor Reano raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"You look for another one, obviously. If you don't bond by the end of the class, you can still return to try again later." He said. "Though there is a possibility that your familiar doesn't habit these woods."

"Professor, what if they try to hurt us?" Asked Mark Jacob, Kyla's half-sibling.

"No creature will attack you as long as you don't provoke them. Even if you do, their respect for demons and their children might be enough to keep you safe. Though I suggest behaving yourselves, because I don't want to drag your unconscious bleeding bodies to the infirmary. Now go." He said with a stern expression, making all the children shudder under his gaze.

"Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Said Astrid, before muttering a quick 'Good Luck' before disappearing between the trees.

"Good Luck" All the girls replied, looking nervously at each other before parting their ways. Kyla curiously looked around, admiring the high and dense trees, with dark green leaves. Orange mushrooms glowed in the grass, and the sound of birds made the atmosphere calm and serene.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air filling her lungs. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a huge, silver snake with its body wrapped in the branch of a tree. It stared right at her eyes, and its body seemed...unstable. As if it was made by a silver smoke.

"Um...Hello. Where did you come from?" Kyla asked, approaching the snake. The animal seemed to take her actions as a threat and hissed. She started to get nervous and took a step back. Trying to sound braver than she was, she started a conversation.

"You look like the snake my brother released from the zoo." She said, running her eyes through the snake's silver scales. The snake tilted it's head, as if it was confused. "My brother. His name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The snake lifted its head, ready to strike, and hissed loudly. It's body flashed in silver before it destabilized completely, turning into shapeless smoke. It floated above the branch, before descending and zigzagging between the trees, going deeper into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Kyla called, following the silver smoke. Whenever she tried to turn around after giving up, the smoke took the shape of the snake and hissed. Encouraging her to follow it.

'What does this thing want with me? Are familiars always that persistent?' She thought, running through the forest with her vision focused on the silver smoke like it was all that mattered. She had to follow it, she had to. But she didn't know why.

She was so focused on her new goal that she barely noticed that the trees got higher and the forest got more dense according to how far she went.

Then suddenly, they reached a cave. She wanted to hesitate, she wanted to run the other way, but she couldn't. She was like a stubborn puppet trying to control her own strings.

The cave was huge, dark, and had a dark atmosphere. Dark green vines and purple mushrooms grew among the stones, but the mushrooms didn't glow like the ones at the forest. In fact, the cave would be completely dark if it wasn't for the sun, and the silver smoke that glowed.

As she penetrated the cavern, she began to notice a few sentences written on the walls, in Latin. All she could translate were the words "doomed", " eternity", and "prison". She didn't like what she read at all, but was forced to onward.

After going deeper in the cave, she desesperatly tried to run away, but couldn't move at all. All she could do was stare in awe at the glowing inverted pentagram on the ground. It glowed in a deep purple light, and muffled screams seemed to be coming from...beneath it. And on the middle of the pentagram stood a man.

His silhouette was unstable, and his body was surrounded in a black smoke. He had dark long hair and a dark beard. His skin was pale, and his blue eyes glared at her in a terrifying manner.

"Harry Potter..." The man whispered in fury as the silver smoke exploded. The man extended his hand toward her, and Kyla noticed his arms were chained to the ground by glowing purple chains that seemed to emerge the pentagram as if they were getting through a portal.

And when Kyla finally managed to get free from whatever was controlling her, she heard a loud noise behind her. The entrance had collapsed, and the cave would be in pitch black if it weren't for the glowing chains. She desperately took a step back, unable to know where she was even going.

"Lumos." She said, and the red inverted pentagram appeared right beneath her fingertips, glowing in a vibrant red light. The man fought to get free from his chains as Kyla debated wether to attack him or not.

'There's no way first-year spells are useful against that.' She thought as she ran her gaze around the cavern, searching for an escape route.

She heard a roar, and an orange blur ran towards the man, sinking it's claws on the man's legs. The man howled in pain, and exploded in purple particles, that were sucked by the pentagram. The last thing Kyla saw before passing out was the orangle blur slowly walking towards her. And now she could see what it was. A dragon.


End file.
